EL AMOR DE UNA HIBRIDA
by ByMau
Summary: Edward cazaba en las espesas selvas de Brazil y entonces sucedio sus ojos vieron a una pequeña criatura que cambiaria su vida para siempre "NO ME ABANDONES" escucho la mente de la niña por una fraccion de minutos podra el amor vencer cuando se ama a una HIBRIDA


**El Amor de una Hibrida**

**Inesperado **

El olor de sangre humana derramada capto su atención mientras se sumergía entre los espesos bosques de Brasil, no era lo que esperaba encontrarse en medio de la nada prácticamente hablando, estaba a cientos de millas de la última población cercana al bosque, como era posible que un humano haya llegado muy lejos, no entendía por más que se lo preguntaba pero ahí estaba dirigiéndose a ese lugar que lo llamaba tanto, no es que no pudiera evitarlo más bien no quiso por lo que se dirigió a una velocidad inhumana a ese lugar en el bosque.

En el claro del bosque, se encontraba un pequeño bulto sosteniéndose de la garganta de algo que no podía ser más que una humana el joven de ojos miel no podía creer lo que estaba viendo si su memoria no le fallaba era un niño inmortal algo que debía destruir en ese preciso momento, pero algo lo detuvo el sonido de su corazón como el aleteo de un pájaro, el tenia corazón, entonces que era se preguntaba el joven de piel pálida.

Escucho el sonido proveniente del cuerpo moribundo de la que ese niño se estaba alimentándola y también escucho los suaves susurros de no ser por si habilidad de leer los pensamientos no hubiera entendido lo que ella pedía.

Cuidad de mi hija, tu eres uno de ellos, cuídala protégela de todo lo que pueda lastimarla.

Que es ella – pregunto de repente no podía leer los pensamientos de esa bebe

Una hibrida – le susurro su mente antes de que su corazón dejara de latir

Una hibrida en sus más de 100 años de vida inmortal nunca escucho algo como aquello, no podía y no sabía si aquello debía ser si debía dejarla con vida y el peligro que representaba para su familia aquella pequeña bebe.

La tomo entre sus brazos y poso sus ojos en los chocolate de ella, eran un pozo profundo que podía leer en ellos "**no me abandones**" escucho la mente de la bebe por una fracción de minutos y entonces lo supo no la dejaría a su suerte la llevaría con él a donde se encontraba su familia.

Se quitó la camisa de marca italiana que Alice le había regalado para su cumpleaños estaba seguro que ella haría de aquel momento una catástrofe pero era necesario, envolvió a la bebe en la camisa y salió de la zona.

Llego a donde su familia se encontraba en la Isla Esme, si ellos eran Vampiros pero también inmensamente ricos, dueños de varias islas a lo largo del planeta, piso a suave arena a la orilla del mar para fijarse en la niña que llevaba en brazos y lo que vio lo dejo descontrolado por un momento.

La pequeña niña que lleva en sus manos no era la bebe que había tomado en brazos hace tres horas apenas, se veía un poco más grande su cabello había crecido un poco, ya no se pegaba a su cabecita, que significaba aquello que estaba sucediendo con la pequeña hibrida.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más pues la familia sintió el extraño olor que llevaba consigo pues llevaba sangre humana también con él y salieron a su encuentro para ver lo que había pasado.

Edward que demonios – la voz de Rosalie fue apagándose al darse cuenta de que su hermano traía algo consigo

Que es lo que ha pasado Edward – la voz del patriarca de la familia se hizo escuchar

Es un bebe, buen en realidad una bebe, hibrida según su madre, pude leer sus pensamientos es el resultado de una relación entre una humana y un vampiro – dijo serio al ver que su familia ponía cara de no entender

Pero como es posible – la voz de Esme se hizo escuchar

No lo sé mama, solo sé que por una fracción de segundos ella me dejo entrar a su mente y me pidió que no la abandonase.

Esto es algo que no había visto en los siglos de mi vida – dijo Carlisle, viendo de cerca a la pequeña

Escucha su corazón – la voz de Alice se hizo notar - pero no veo nada sobre su futuro – anuncio desesperada

Es mucho más rápido que la de un humano normal – dijo Jasper

Puedo sentir la sangre correr por sus venas – ahora fue Emmett

Eso no es todo, ella cambia constantemente – Edward hablo serio, pero algo dentro de él se estremeció cuando la pequeña niña le sonrió

Vamos a dentro, necesitamos hablar con calma sobre esta niña – Carlisle dirigió a su familia al centro de la casa para poder hablar sobre lo que significaría quedarse con la niña

Esto no es normal, nunca antes había oído hablar sobre, esto, es peligroso si otro vampiro la ve pensara que es un niño inmortal y eso traería la atención de los Vulturis sobre nosotros – analizo el rubio

Si pero, no podemos abandonarla a su suerte, quizá ella no sea tan diferente a nosotros – Rosalie había sentido un cambio extraño al ver a la pequeña y cargarla después de un rato

Podemos quedarnos con ella y cuidarla como una de nosotros – dijo Alice en cantada con los balbuceos de la niña

Carlisle por favor es una bebe que mal puede hacer, vamos adoptarla como nuestra hija, la más pequeña de los Cullen – dijo esperanzada de que su buen marido aceptara

Iremos analizando cómo se desarrolla y de que se alimenta – dijo sereno a la petición de la familia

Bebe sangre humana – la voz de Edward se hizo escuchar de nuevo – al menos la encontré alimentándose de su madre

Esto complica un poco las cosas – dijo Carlisle

Mama – la voz de la niña se escuchó nítida en los brazos de Esme esta vez, había cambiado de nuevo en las horas que llevaba con la familia, Carlisle decidió estudiar el caso y no desprender la mirada de ella.

Creo que es mejor que regresáramos a Forks – dijeron todos casi al mismo tiempo

Y así lo hicieron cuando regresaron 5 días después de su viaje la pequeña de apenas 8 días de nacida ya parecía una niña de 5 años, muy hermosa, inteligente, se alimentaba de comida humana, pero prefería la sangre que sus hermanos le conseguían de los animales aunque ella prefería la sangre humana, pero como toda niña inteligente entendió cuando su familia le dijo lo peligroso que sería para ellos si ella bebería de algún humano.

Bien y que nombre le pondremos a la pequeña Bella – dijo Rosalie quien jugaba con ella en el patio de la casa

Isabella Cullen – dijo Esme – ya que la nombramos Bella a falta de un nombre creo que Isabella seria el indicado para ella – sonrió habían sido días difíciles por verla crecer tan rápidamente, pero también muy felices para la familia en general.

Esto es genial, creo que remodelare la habitación de Bella de nuevo, mírala Edward crece a una velocidad increíble, sin contar lo inteligente que es – la Voz de Alice sonaba con tanta alegría, pensaba que nada podría alterar la vida que les había tocado y ya nada era así

Lo que me preocupa Alice es saber el tiempo que la tendremos con nosotros es una niña una bebe apenas y ya parece de cinco años, esto es algo que no conocemos y si no será para siempre – se notaba tenso y triste él la encontró y desde entonces no se sentía bien si no estaba cerca de ella.

Edward – Bella susurro para llamar la atención, después de estos días no había podido volver a entrar a la mente de Bella

Dime princesa – él la quería de una manera extraña

Quiero cazar contigo – pidió ella quería ser vegetariana aunque no le agradaba en particular la sangre de los animales

Aun eres muy pequeña princesa, te prometo que cuando tengas un poco más de edad te llevare a todas mi caserías – prometió más esperanzado de que ella nos e fuera antes de tiempo.

Te quiero – escucho la mente de Bella de nuevo esto no podía ser, era ella quien lo dejaba entrar, pensó en lo sucedido

Pasaron los días y Bella crecía sin parar ahora parecía una niña de 10 años y quería conocer todo acerca de su familia.

Bien Bella, creo que es hora de que asistas a la escuela, - Esme sabía que era pronto enviarla a una prueba dura apenas era una bebe

De ninguna manera madre, ella no ira a ninguna escuela aun es un bebe – la voz sobreprotectora de Edward no se hizo esperar

Pero ella debe aprender a controlarse – Carlisle siempre apoyaría a Esme aunque fuera ideas locas

No es necesario, seremos sus maestros particulares – Rosalie no dejaría que nadie pusiera a prueba a quien ella consideraba una hija

O está bien solo era una idea – Esme estaba orgullosa de sus hijos

Bien yo seré su maestra de Moda – Alice como siempre no tenia en otra cosa que pensar

Yo Seré su maestro de Lucha – Emment como siempre pensando en las peleas

De ninguna manera – Esme hablo

Pero Esme ella tendrá que aprender a defenderse sola – se quejó el grandulón

Está bien Emmett pero nada peligroso por el momento – Carlisle hablo

Bien yo seré su maestro de Música – Edward quien siempre fue bueno en la música

Rosalie – Esme pregunto

Bien no soy buena enseñando así que solo la mimare, mientras entra al aburrido Instituto con nosotros – dijo sonriendo ella prefería jugar con la pequeña hibrida

Yo le enseñare Cocina – encantada con la idea se fue a prepararle algo a la pequeña Bella después de todo también se alimenta como los humanos

Yo te enseñare mi pequeña niña sobre medicina y como resistirte a la sangre humana – Carlisle se puso de rodillas a lado de la pequeña niña

Y Jasper tu que me enseñaras – pregunto divertida

Bien no lo sé, creo que podemos improvisar algo después – él también estaba feliz que la pequeña se quedara con ellos.

Los quiero a todos, son muy buenos conmigo, sobre todo después de saber que no soy igual que ustedes y que puedo meterlos en algún problema más adelante – su voz sonaba nostálgica ella en su memoria recordaba algunas cosas sobre su nacimiento y la que un día fuera la mujer que la llevo en el vientre.

Te pasa algo princesa – Edward le hablo muy bajito para ella

No, cuando me llevaras a cazar – pregunto divertida

Aun eres muy pequeña – respondió el ojimiel

Pero tus ojos, están negros tienes sed – pregunto ella quería verlo cazar

Está bien tu ganas pequeña, te llevare de casería esta noche, si no te quedas dormida por supuesto – era otra de las cosas que sucedía con Bella, ella dormía como los humanos.

Te prometo que estaré despierta le aseguro antes de salir corriendo a una velocidad inhumana del salón.

Y como lo prometió así fue….

Corrían a una velocidad increíble, se sentía tan bien correr con él a su lado, que no había nada más en el mundo que ella quisiera hacer, era todo lo que quería, una familia que la amaba a pesar de su condición y un hombre fantástico que la trataba como la princesa que no era.

Le dieron casería una mana de siervos que se cruzaron en su camino verla cazar era una de las cosas que más le había encantado de ella, su rapidez su gracia mientras esperaba una presa, ella era su princesa, pero no sabía que era el para ella, había crecido ahora ella era una mujer de gran belleza, gracia y elegancia, tenía apenas 5 años en los años humanos pero ella ahora era una joven de 15 y no tardaría en ir al mismo instituto que ellos, para parecer humanos, era una niña muy hermosa, su corazón latía, había calor en su cuerpo, a pesar de tener la piel como el mármol, duro ello le reconfortaba ella no era frágil no era una humana….

En qué piensas mi príncipe – la voz clara y profunda de Bella lo hizo volver a la realidad

En ti – dijo sin remedio

Siempre piensas en mí no es así – dijo ella sabiendo que era verdad pero no por lo que ella pensaba

No voy a morirme Edward – lo miro a los ojos y se perdió en los ojos extraños de color miel

Te quiero tanto, Edward, no consigo una vida sin ti, - fue sincera ella lo amaba, tenía cinco años de haber nacido pero algo dentro de ella dejo de ser niña desde que crecía a la velocidad que lo hacía, sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos también dejaban de ser infantiles ella sabía lo que quería además no sabía si en realidad no envejecería tan rápido también…

Nunca estarás sin mí, te quiero mi pequeña princesa – y entonces paso lo que no imagino ella se arrojó a una velocidad que no pudo detenerla y ella se estampo a en sus labios en un beso que arremetió con fuerza por todo su cuerpo y sintió que su corazón muerto por un momento latió le devolvió el beso a sabiendas que no era lo correcto pero nada importo más que tenerla entre sus brazos como la tenía ahora….


End file.
